


Braids

by mXrtis



Series: Mother of Invention High School [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Autistic Character, Autistic Character(s), Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, MOI High AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mXrtis/pseuds/mXrtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose braids Carolina's hair before she starts wrestling practice. They talk about siblings and other stuff.<br/>It's set in my Mother of Invention High School AU, the headcanons for it are <a href="http://carrionkiid.tumblr.com/post/136506939115/mother-of-invention-high-school-au-masterpost">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

“LIIIIINAAA!!!” 

Carolina turned around to see Caboose bouncing slightly. He was 6 feet tall, same as her, and she knew from experience that he was strong as fuck.

“Is Church here?” He grinned.

“No, Caboose. He’s at the pool, he’s on the swim team, not the wrestling team.”

“Ah, well, there are so many teams here. Swim team, wrestling team, running team, argument team, marching team, math team--” he counted the teams on his fingers.

Carolina pulled her hair back with one hand and pulled her hair band off of her wrist.

Caboose stopped talking and started beaming, “LINA! Can I help you?!”

“Okay…” she hoped he wouldn’t pull her hair too much. Carolina slipped the hair band out of her hair and handed it to Caboose. He stood behind her and gently ran his fingers through her hair. Then he separated it into three sections. He took the one on the right and looped it over the middle, then moved the left over the new middle.

“You know how to braid?” Carolina made sure to bring her voice up on the end of the question.

“Yes!! Sheila says it helps my motor. I didn’t know I was a robot, but I guess I am!” He continued looping strands of hair over each other.

“She probably meant motor skills, Caboose.”

“Well, my motor is VERY skilled then!”

Caboose continued on in silence; Carolina hummed, he was gentle with her hair and braided it with just enough pressure that it felt nice and calming.

“You’re Church’s sister?” She could tell it was a question, even if it didn’t sound like one.

“Yeah.”

“Did Church ever braid your hair?”

“No, my mom used to, but she and my dad are divorced. Now I have Allison, but she’s never around, so I haven’t asked her…” Carolina sighed, “Do you have a sister, Caboose?”

“I had SEVENTEEN SISTERS!!” Caboose let go of her hair with one hand to flap for a second.

“You don’t have them anymore?”

“No, they all leave for new homes.”

“Oh…”

“Sheila says they are happy! We get letters some times!”

“That’s nice.”

“Yes, they are all younger than me.”

“Is it hard getting a new sister?”

“No!” Caboose thought for a second, “It is hard when they leave! I always feel very sad and alone, but I have Freckles! And Sheila! And Sheila said that I never have to worry about leaving her!”

“It was hard getting a new sister for me.” Carolina stopped to chew on her knuckle, “I don’t know how to be as good as Tex, and it’s hard to live with her! She’s so different and everything’s changed!”

Caboose nodded, “Tex is scary, and change is scary!” He looped the hair band around the end of her braid. 

“Everything feels wrong sometimes. She’s so loud and she messes with my things and dad and Church don’t really understand! And I feel like I need to scream or cry or something but I can’t because I’ll look like a bad sister!” She gnawed on her knuckle and started rocking on the balls of her feet.

“Try talking to Church, Lina! He’s nice and he tries to understand!  I’m sorry I made you upset, you’re doing the rocking thing and I only do that when I’m upset…”

“No, it’s okay, Caboose.” Carolina wiped the spit on her finger off on her shorts, “I just want to be alone. I want to train for a while.”

“Okay, Lina! I’ll say something to Church, when I find him!”

“Try the pool, Caboose.”

“Okay!” He waved and ran off towards the doors of the gym.


End file.
